Darryl King (Earth-928)
| Aliases = Fourth Encounterist, Temple Captain, Captain, Spaceman, | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly (Leader), (CEO), 's (Vice-President), (Head), (Leader) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Darryl King's Mansion, Nueva York; formerly Temple of the Identified Flying Object, Nueva York; Eco Central Headquarters, Nueva York; Alchemax Building, Nueva York. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 200 lbs. | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Grossly misshapen right hand with four digits including two opposable thumbs | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Crime-lord, Captain and Fourth Encounterist (Minister) of the Church of the Identified Flying Object, Former C.E.O. of Eco Central and V.P. of Public Eye for Alchemax | Education = | Origin = Hand allegedly altered using nanotechnology (molecular engineering) by unknown ETs | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Pat Mills; Tony Skinner; Tom Morgan | First = Punisher 2099 Vol 1 2 | Last = Punisher 2099 Vol 1 29 | HistoryText = Overview Darryl King, better known as Fearmaster, was a Vice President and Board member of Alchemax Corporation, in charge of overseeing Public Eye Unlimited's activities. Fearmaster was also leader of the criminal cartel Cyber-Nostra, as well as Temple Captain and Fourth Encounterist of the Church of the Identified Flying Object, or I.F.O. At some point, the alien entity Kelmizadek gave Fearmaster a mutated hand which had several powers, including flesh calcification, turning flesh into minerals, and deaging old people. He had also built an Endymion Room at his mansion, where he kept the solidified corpses of the girls he had touched with his Midas Touch. The Punisher When Public Eye officer Jake Gallows secretly started operating as the Punisher, both Cyber-Nostra Under-Capo Multi-Fractor and Public Eye Commissioner Bennelli informed Fearmaster about the danger he was representing. Fearmaster then decided to employ the criminal organization known as Ninja-Nostra and its leader, Slithar, to ultimately kill the Punisher. However, even Ninja-Nostra failed in its mission, with Slithar himself killed by the Punisher. Fearmaster then had a meeting with his fellow Alchemax Vice-President Tyler Stone at I.F.O.'s Nebula Hospice, where they discussed Stone's fault in the escape of a degen known as Mr. Muscle, as well as an ultimate resolution to Spider-Man and the Punisher's situations. Fearmaster decided to act personally, turning Punisher's lover Kerry Dowenn into a metal statue and killing her. C.E.O. of Eco Central Tired of his subordinates' failures in handling the super-hero plague, Alchemax C.E.O. Avatarr set up a Board Meeting at Alchemax Headquarters, where he took charge of resolving the problem himself by creating a team of false Aesir gods which would completely supplant the people's belief in the so-called new heroes. Avatarr then killed Alchemax Director-General and C.E.O. of Eco Central Anderthorp Henton, appointing Fearmaster as the new Eco C.E.O. As Chief Executive of Eco Central, Fearmaster had a meeting with former Eco Commander Paul-Philip Ravage, suspected by Eco Agent Alec Dupledge to have connections with the hero nicknamed Beast-Man. Fearmaster tried to kill him unleashing an Animek android against him, but Ravage turned into the Beast-Man, destroyed the Animek and escaped the Eco Building. When former Cyber-Nostra Under-Capo Multi-Fractor, previously killed by the Punisher, was resurrected as a Cyborg by a mortician doctor, Fearmaster disobeyd Avatarr's orders, re-assuming him and sending him to kill the Punisher. While Multi-Fractor was imprisoned in Punisher's Punishment Hotel, Avatarr, who had seen Fearmaster's disobedience through his Temporal Multi-Vision, summoned King to Alchemax Headquarters in order to remind his position and his disobedience, nevertheless leaving him alive. | Powers = He has gained a mutation from aliens, who transform slowly his body, starting by his hand, named by some The Hand of Gods. This mutation granted him Molecular and cellular control: He can alter living flesh in mineral matter (gold, mud, glass, silver..), generate unnatural biological phenomenon such as calcification in flesh or reyouth old people. He also displayed Super-strength, after a enhancement of his hand. He state to possesses a forty tons punch. | Abilities = Master planner and organizer, talented strategist and tactician. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Unrevealed 21st Century fabrics, plus a special glove worn on his right hand made of unknown materials immune to his superhuman power. | Transportation = Vehicles owned by Alchemax, Cyber-Nostra, Eco Central and Public Eye. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Mutates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Crimelords Category:Strategists